WHY WAS I BORN
by leiphanie
Summary: Yuuri is a being who will not be pushed around by anyone and Wolfram has no idea what he was signed up for. WolfYuu (In-Progress)


Yuuri is having a terrible day. Usually, he can outrun bullies without breaking a sweat. Being that his speed and agility are one of the reasons he is his school's baseball captain. Though today he's not living up to that title. For three nights he hasn't been able to get any sleep. He felt like something was wrong and something significant was to happen and the feelings of apprehension kept him up. Yuuri is very used to following his gut feelings. (having been juggling dance and gymnastics within his everyday life) Which were only a few of the things his mother demanded of him.

He feels so tired and his mind is fuzzy. He felt indignant about how his body kept betraying him. With all the stumbling it was doing it made him look like he wasn't treating it well.

...He really wasn't treating it well….

Murata had better be grateful Yuuri thinks as he continues to attempt getting away from the brutes. He wasn't even sure why he decided to help him. Okay, that was a lie he knew why but damn he was a bad idea. He really felt like trash today. Luck was not on his side as the bullies caught up to him and roughly dragged him into a public restroom. Any other day he would have slipped away from them twelve times by now. He wasn't even sure why they bothered at this point. Maybe they could sense that he was out of it today. He had no idea what was going to happen now and he was uncomfortable. He blocked out any of the taunts or words that they had to say. This seemed to enrage them more but frankly, at this point, Yuuri couldn't be bothered. He didn't get any feeling like something serious was going to happen like the feelings that have been keeping him up at night. So he couldn't help but look at them blankly. That is until they started dragging him headfirst to a toilet. Something in his chest just popped and it filled him with all the anxiety.

"Hey, guys can we talk about this!!?" Yuuri almost shrieked 100% not caring about the bystanders or their opinions of him at the moment. For some reason, the stall looked like it would be the end of him. In response, all they did was laugh as they finally made him react to them verbally. The next thing Yuuri knew was that he's holding his breath wide-eyed as the toilet seemingly starts to suck him down it violently.

Yuuri landed with a splash which was quite disturbing if he stopped to think about it. Yet the next thing he realized was that it was sunny heavenly so, and he could feel it's warmth and a cool breeze. He took in a breath of air and found it to be the purest, cleanest intake he'd ever experienced. It was lovely, comforting even, almost made him want to giggle...almost. He felt like his body finally lost some of the tension it had, the feelings of uneasiness were shrinking. He thought maybe he was dead and this was his moment to rest. If so he thought he wasn't going to disappoint as he closed his eyes and just relaxed.

That is until he hears a high pitched screech. His out of body experience was now over and he could feel the squishiness of his clothes in places he didn't want to think about.

Quickly Yuuri drags his body upwards to a seated position. He finds himself faced with a western looking woman with what appears to be a basket of fruit. Even though they were western Yuuri could still tell that her clothes were seriously outdated. This sparked the wave of questions he didn't even know he'd had and was holding back. Where he was, was being the most nagging one and refused to be ignored.

"Miss are you okay?" Yuuri asks the alarmed woman who hasn't stopped screaming. In response, the woman only seems to become more frightened. Probably as confused about his language as Yuuri is of her's. Yuuri took a step towards her with his palms up facing her. She stumbles backward trying to get the largest amount of distance between them as fast as she could only to end up falling on her butt and spilling the basket.

Yuuri's gut feeling forced him to watch as the basket fell. As he watched all of time seemed to freeze. Confused Yuuri brought his hand out towards it and imagined all the fruit going back into the basket and that the basket was safely placed on the ground. As he imagined it, it happened. All he could think was if he did that could he do it again?

Once time snapped back to normal Yuuri realized he still had quite the situation at hand. First of all, he didn't know where he was and second of all, someone was screaming at him.

Before Yuuri could decide what to do about the situation the scene before he started changing. The woman's cries brought the townsmen to her aid and they were all armed with farming equipment and the like. Yuuri wanted to laugh to himself because he was actually expecting at least three shotguns. Until he realized just how hostile they actually were. He really didn't like the way they were looking at him. Just when he slightly felt that things couldn't get worse they started throwing rocks at him.

...They were throwing rocks at him and he was still tired.

With all the commotion Yuuri somehow tripped over himself.

He could feel the pull out his gut again after one of the pebbles grazed his cheek there was no cut or blood. This surge of what felt like energy was immediately halted by the sound of a highly trained horse's gait. Without knowing why Yuuri is absolutely certain that it must be a horse fit for or already well versed with war. This knowledge rubbed him the wrong way but he respected the horse either way. When he turned his head in his direction (there was also no doubt that the horse was male) he noticed that the villagers were too halting at the newcomer's presence. A man was riding the horse... He listened to the strange sounds of their language as they conversed. Whatever the man was saying seemed to make the villagers calm and lower their makeshift weapons. The man was brimming with confidence but for all of his smiles and supposed rescuer vibe, the gleam or wrinkle never met his eyes. His eyes were cold.

Yuuri was slowly losing his patience. He hated not understanding that's why he knew over 10 of Earth's languages. Another feeling he had told him that none of that would matter here. Suddenly the man from the horse started talking directly to him. The beefcake had blond hair and blue eyes, definitely a sight for sore eyes. Yuuri had a thing for blondes. Yet as he was talking he made a mistake. He made an attempt to grab Yuuri, without his permission, and that was the last straw.

Yuuri forced his tired limbs onto his feet and at the same time ripped off his wig and tossed it on the ground. He had three others at home. If he was going to kick this assholes ass he wanted him to know the exact profile of the person he had just pissed off. His hair reached just above his waist. The strands are black, flowing, and curled at the ends. He then wiped at his face to remove his concealer. He wore makeup to draw less attention to himself while attending school. He used it to make himself look more ordinary. He wiped at his cheeks first and up past his eyes. By the corner of his right eye, a small heart-shaped beauty mark was the first thing to be uncovered. When all the makeup was removed it revealed his true bone structure and he was breathtakingly stunning.

The self-satisfied smirk the man had on instantly disappeared when he saw Yuuri's face. He thought that the Maou by himself looked pretty worthy. Though with the double black's sudden transformation Adelbert Forngrats was slightly unnerved, to say the least.

Adelbert held his hands up as a show of peace. It felt mocking to Yuuri for he had just tried the same thing towards the screaming woman. He understood her fear though he had just dropped out of the sky. He had already forgiven the villagers. Yet as for this man who actually tried to place his hands on him Yuuri was beyond reason. He was so tired and because of the trip through the toilet now wet.

Wet….

Yuuri took another moment to sniff himself. He smelled, he was confused, and he was wet. If his mother hadn't made sure that all of her babies had self-control disaster would have struck the area. He'd bet his favorite shirt that someone would have died by now. To add insult to injury Yuuri found himself rubbing the makeup residue off of his hands and onto his black plants. His clothes were a mess. HE WAS A MESS.

Adelbert felt himself start to sweat after the boy had smelled himself and he had no idea why. His heart was beating faster and he felt like he wanted to slowly back away. Which was the weirdest part because he'd never done that in his life. Not when he was in trouble with his mother. Not when he was surrounded by enemies…. The list could go on. Once again Adelbert found himself opening his mouth trying to speak with the black-haired beauty.

The next few moments happened in a blur. After the first few undistinguishable utterances, Yuuri was far more incensed. The man had tried to reach for him again this time as if he were going to squish his head as one would single-handedly squeeze a banana. Something in him popped and he could suddenly understand and the man before him knew it too because when he said

"STOP."

The man halted and finally took those slow steps back.

"How…" the blond muttered

"Who are you, where am I, and what do you want?" Yuuri demanded but before anyone could get any questions answered Yuuri hears a shout of his name and the sound of running horses.


End file.
